


Like Animals

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Malfoy was a drug that had Harry addicted</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts: [Animals by Maroon 5](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maroon5/animals.html), Flourish and Blotts, [Face down (Slightly NSFW)](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b74ce88f99475cc3f237cf42881d7a1e/tumblr_nbs7pjh0T61rs1xcco1_1280.jpg), and Glass table
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry realised that they were like animals. It had always been the case, hadn’t it? No matter where he went, if he saw Malfoy, there was no stopping him. 

There was no stopping _them_. 

They’d broken the glass table at Flourish and Blotts when he’d fucked Malfoy from behind. Buried deep inside his enemy. The site of Malfoy, face down, on that table was intoxicating. Harry would close up shop the moment Malfoy showed up and they’d go at it, like animals. 

When they were around other people, they were enemies. They always were and they’d always be, and he only got along with Malfoy when he was inside him. Or the nights when Malfoy would come searching for him, push _him_ against the wall and tease him until Harry would give. 

And give, he would. He would give and he would take until the animal inside him came to light. The animal that only came alive when Malfoy was inside _him_.

“Why is it like this with us?” Malfoy had asked and Harry wasn’t sure of what to say. He never said anything. 

He never talked to Malfoy. Not really. Unless it was him telling Malfoy to suck harder or fuck him faster. Malfoy was a drug that had Harry addicted. He knew that what they did wasn’t healthy. They’d fight, then they’d fuck. Harry tried to run away, but Malfoy would _always_ hunt him down. 

Hunt him down and eat him alive.

If Harry didn’t, then he’d only dream. Dream of riding Malfoy and he’d wake up unfulfilled. His need would only escalate and he hated that, because then Malfoy would tantalise him; the ways he’d torment Malfoy on nights when the tables were turned.

Tables. 

Harry did enjoy fucking Malfoy on the glass tables at his shop.

Yeah, he could never deny the animal that came alive when he was inside Malfoy. They were like animals. It was always the case, and it would always be.

“I don’t know why it’s like this with us,” Harry had finally replied one night before leaving Malfoy’s flat. 

He could run and he could hide. But Malfoy would always catch his scent. Like an animal.


End file.
